I Remember
by twilightfanjm
Summary: After Tyler died nothing was ever the same for Ally. Years later she is a single mom still coping with Tyler's death. She and her daughter have grown quite distant and barely interact with each other anymore. They are like complete strangers to each other now. But what will happen when it's discovered that Tyler never died? Will Tyler be able to help them get close again?
1. So Alone

**A/N: I got this idea while watching Remember Me again today. Every time I watch it I cry and wish that there was an alternate ending. Anyway I hope that you enjoy this and I promise to update all of my other Remember Me fanfics soon.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Remember Me**

 **Chapter 1: So Alone**

 **Melanie's POV**

"Melanie?" I heard my mom call out from the hallway.

I slammed my diary shut before she could see what I was writing in it.

"Yes mom?" I answered back politely.

I looked right at my mom. We looked a lot like each other. Same blonde hair. Same blue eyes. Same facial features.

"Honey I have to work late tonight again. Will you be alright on your own?" she asked me.

I sighed. "Yes mom"

I didn't even know why she bothered asking. She always works late. Even though we live together and we're all that each other has we've grown very distant in the last few years. Sometimes it seemed like we barely knew each other anymore.

I felt so alone most of the time. My name is Melanie Tyler Hawkins. Please don't ask why I have a boy's middle name because I don't even know why. I suspect that maybe it was my dad's name but I can't say for sure. Mom never talked about him.

I watched my mom leave. It was heartbreaking. I'm only a 13-year-old girl. A girl who still needed her mother so much. Yet she was hardly there anymore.

I started working on my homework but then quit almost right away. Why bother? I've only been getting Ds and Fs anyway. I was almost certain that I was probably going to fail 8th grade anyway. So why try? Not that my mom knew that yet. I wasn't even sure that she would care honestly.

I jumped when my cellphone rang. I looked at the called and it was only my friend Tiffany.

"Hey Melanie want to meet us at Central Park later?" By us she meant her, Stephanie, Michelle, and I. We were the best of friends the four of us.

"Yes. What time?" I asked her.

"10pm" she said.

"That works for me" I answered.

My mother wouldn't be home until about 12am anyway. She wouldn't even notice that I was gone.

I spent the rest of my time writing in my diary, reading, or watching TV. I had midterms coming up soon and really I should have been studying for them, but as I said earlier, I didn't care about my grades or school anyway. So why did it matter?

Around 9:15 I left the house and headed for the subway. At exactly 10pm I arrived at Central Park and I started looking for my friends.

I saw Tiffany, Stephanie, and Michelle right away already smoking their cigarettes. Tiffany handed me one right away. No one else knew this but I smoked. My friends here introduced me to cigarettes a year ago. I've been hooked on them ever since. I've taken extra care to make sure that I don't stink like smoke which I think is why I haven't been caught yet. How my friends were able to get cigarettes was a mystery to me.

"Hey Melanie what do you say we go and have a little fun tonight?" Michelle asked me.

"Okay, what? Going to the movies? I'm pretty sure the mall is already closed"

For some reason they all laughed at me.

"Oh Melanie, that's all kid stuff. We're running low on cigarettes and a few other things as well. What do you say about robbing a store? We've done it many times and we think it's time you joined us as well"

"What?" I muttered, feeling scared.

"Oh come on Melanie" Tiffany said.

"But I don't-"

"Oh come on Melanie. Don't be such a chicken" Tiffany teased.

Then they all joined in and started calling me a coward and a chicken. I didn't know what to do or how to say to no. I didn't want to do it but if I didn't do it they would never let me live it down. They would mock and ridicule me.

I had no choice but to do it.

 **Please Review**


	2. Robbery

**Chapter 2: Robbery**

 **Melanie's POV**

I don't have a choice. I don't have a choice. I don't have a choice. I repeated that over and over in my head because I knew that it was true. If I didn't do it they would never let me live it down.

The same thing happened with the cigarettes too. I didn't want to start smoking but they forced me into it. Now I just felt like it was a kind of addiction. No. There was no 'kind of' about it. I was addicted to it. I hated that I was addicted to something that I never even wanted to smoke in the first place. There was nothing that I could do about that now though. What's done is done.

I continued to follow Tiffany, Stephanie, and Michelle. They were all giggling and laughing at something that I had not heard. I was too preoccupied with my own thoughts to really concentrate on what they were saying.

"Hey Melanie you ready to pull this off?" Tiffany asked me.

"I guess so" I answered.

She laughed. Melanie relax it's so much fun. You get such a thrill. Trust me you will enjoy this. Right girls?" she asked the rest of my friends.

"Right!" they all said at exactly the same time.

"Don't worry Melanie it's so much fun. You'll be just fine" Stephanie said.

No matter what they said I still felt very uneasy about this whole situation. It was wrong. At that bottom of my heart I knew that it was wrong. I didn't want to do it but what choice did I have?

"Okay we're here" Michelle said.

I hadn't realized that we had stopped. We were in front of what looked like a liquor store.

Now that I was here my heart was pounding out of my chest. I was that scared. Relax. Breathe. I could do this. I didn't have a choice.

Someone pressed a sharp rock in my hand.

"Melanie since it's your first time we'll let you be the one to break the window this time. As soon as the window is broken we just run in there. Then we take whatever we want and leave but we have to be quick because the police are fast.

The police. Those two words rang in my head over and over again. The police. My grandfather was a cop. Growing up I was always close to my grandfather. I loved him and he loved me. I hadn't seen him in a year now because my mom was always so busy.

I sighed. What would my grandfather think if he knew what I was about to do? Or what if he was one of the cops that responded to the crime that I was about to commit? What if my own grandfather was the one to arrest me? If he knew about this I wasn't sure if he'd be more embarrassed or disappointed in me.

"Oh for the love of god come on already!" Tiffany screamed at me.

I let the rock slip from my fingers.

"No"

"What did you say?" Stephanie asked in shock.

"I said no. This is wrong and I'm not going to do it"

Then the name calling started.

"Coward"

"Chicken"

Those were the main two that I heard.

"You know what? I don't care what you all think of me. I'm going home and you should to" I said.

"Oh come on are you afraid of the police? We always get away just in time" Stephanie explained.

"I'm sorry" I said before walking away.

I heard one of them break the window making the alarm go off. That's when I ran away as fast as I possibly could. I ran and ran and ran some more.

I tripped and fell but someone caught me just in time. I was shocked to see that it was some guy that looked exactly like Edward Cullen only a lot less pale.

"Young lady are you okay?"

"I'm fine thank you. Who are you?" I asked him.

"Tyler at least that's what I think it is. I lost my memory a long time ago"

"Well I'm Melanie but my middle name is Tyler. I still can't figure out what possessed my mother to make her think that a guy's name would make a good middle name"

"Melanie why were you running like that?" he asked me.

"Something stupid that's what. Tyler where do you live?" I could not help but ask.

"Nowhere in particular" he said.

"You mean you're homeless" The thought made me sad.

"Yes. I guess you can say that"

I remembered that I had shoved a snack in my pocket earlier but I never ate it.

I took it out of my pocket and gave it to him as well as the rest of the money that I had with me.

"I want you have this" I told him.

He just smiled.

 **Please Review**


End file.
